Sweet
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: After the team's match against Seirin, you went to visit Murasakibara to see how he was doing. Murasakibara x Reader [LEMON]


After the match against Seirin, the Yosen team immediately returned to the hotel where they stayed for the Winter Cup. They lost but they have no regrets. They gave their all and poured everything they have for the game. But after all tasting defeat is really frustrating but they realized the need to get over it and become stronger for the next game.

You, as the team's manager, need to ensure the wellbeing of the players. You were specifically worried for a certain purple haired giant since apparently he is not used to losing. You went to his room to see how he was doing.

"Atsushi, are you there? It's me [Name]." you said as you knocked at the door.

"Come in." you heard him say. You wrapped your hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open.

He was lying down on the bed, his face covered by a plush duvet.

"You're alone? Where's Himuro-san?" you asked him as you noticed the absence of his black-haired roommate.

"Muro-chin told me to go ahead without him. He said he needs to talk to somebody."

"Oh. I see." You walked towards his bed and sat down on its edge beside him.

"On the game…you did well, Atsushi."

"Ha? Are you mocking me, [Name]-chin?"

"No. Even if we lost, I'm glad because you did not stop playing until the end."

"I only did that because Muro-chin was so desperate. Even if I played 'till the end I still can't see what's so fun about basketball. Now that I lost, I don't see the need for me to continue playing this shitty sport."

You just smiled to yourself.

"Really? But I think you really don't feel that way."

"… [Name]-chin, please do me a favor. I want to be alone now, please leave."

"Are you sure you want me to leave? I even went here to share these with you." You were holding a paper bag full of snacks. You grabbed a box of chocolate-flavored Pocky and opened it. You picked one stick and started crunching on it.

He moved the duvet away from his face to glance at you then he pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the bed. He reached his hand towards the box but you moved it away from him.

"Nope~ I changed my mind. Since you don't want me to be here, I'm going to eat them by myself." You teased. You stood up, carrying all the snacks with you and went towards the door.

"[Name]-chin, that's unfair~" he whined. You looked back at him and you almost giggled at the expression pasted on his face.

He is pouting like a little kid.

"_How cute…"_

"Okay okay. I'm just kidding Atsushi." You returned to sit on the bed beside him. You placed your hands on top of his head and ruffled his long purple locks.

"[Name]-chin, stop it or I'll get mad." He grumbled.

"Sorry. You were just so cute."

"Can you stop treating me like a kid?"

"…But you're so cute…I can't help myself…"

"Eh? As far as I know, the word 'cute' is usually used for small things. How can a 208 cm tall guy like me look cute to you [Name]-chin?"

"I don't know…but I guess it's something only you can do." You chuckled. He pouted again.

"Are you making fun of me [Name]-chin?"

"No~"

He pulled one stick from the open Pocky box and put its end inside his mouth. He brought his hands on your shoulders and his face close to yours. The opposite end of the Pocky stick he was holding in his mouth almost touching your lips. And with the light coming from the bedside lamp illuminated his face and you can see a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"A-A-Atsushi?!" you stuttered.

He said nothing and just gently poked your lips with the stick. With that, you knew what he meant. You shyly took the tip of the stick between your lips. He began to bite the other end. He was watching your reaction with his half-lidded purple eyes as he gradually got closer and closer to your lips. You can feel his warm breath against your face and that made your cheeks flushed. His face now is so close to yours, your noses touching, you closed your eyes and when you did not feel your assumed sensation, you slowly opened your eyes to see that he broke the Pocky stick a centimeter away from your lips. He pulled away from you and took another stick from the box and started munching on it.

"Just kidding, [Name]-chin~"

"_I got nervous for nothing."_ You just pouted in disbelief. He looked at you with a curious expression.

"Could it be…? [Name]-chin is disappointed because I did not continue the kiss?"

"That's not it!" you exclaimed, embarrassed of what he just said.

With an awkward silence between the two of you, you both continued to eat the snacks you brought.

"Hey Atsushi, are your knees okay?"

"Eh?"

"…At the last seconds of the game, you were unable to jump…I just thought you were hurting your knees back then…"

"I'm okay…and [Name]-chin, please stop reminding me about what happened in that game…it pisses me off."

"I'm sorry. But if you feel something weird in your knees please tell me, 'kay."

After a while, the two of you finished eating all of the snacks that you brought.

"Thanks for the food~"

"Thank you [Name]-chin…I feel better now…but I'm still hungry~" he mumbled.

"Eh? Even after eating that much, it's still not enough?"

"Mmm…I want something sweet~"

"Is that so? Then let's go to a sweets store outside." You stood up and started to walk towards the door but before you could take a step, he pulled you back to him. His arms were wrapped snugly around you.

"I don't want to go outside. It's tiring." He said.

"Hmm… [Name]-chin smells sweet…like candies~" he murmured as he took a whiff of your scent. It made your cheeks feel hot despite the cold weather. He put his hand under your chin to bring your face closer to his then he leaned down to bring his lips to yours in a kiss.

His lips feel soft, gently touching yours. He started to poke his tongue between your lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. You slowly parted your lips and Murasakibara took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth. His licked every corner of your mouth, and rubbed your tongues together. When you begged for air, he pulled away.

"[Name]-chin tastes sweet too…"

Without warning, he effortlessly carried you in his arms bridal style.

"A-Atsushi put me down!" you whined.

The purple giant gently laid you down his bed and climbed on top of you.

"[Name]-chin…" Murasakibara brought his lips on your neck and started licking and sucking on it. You let out a loud moan.

"A-A-Atsushi…what…are you doing?" you managed to say between moans.

"[Name]-chin tastes so sweet…"

He clumsily unbuttoned your blouse with his big hands and then shrugged it off of you; next he tugged down on your skirt, leaving you only in your pair of lavender, candy-printed underwear. Your face burned in embarrassment. The purple haired guy pressed soft kisses across your smooth skin as he slid the straps of your bra off of your shoulders. He now fiddled with the clasps of your bra and undid it, dropping the thing down the bed. He raised your legs and pulled your panties down and uncovered your womanhood. His half-lidded purple eyes trailed down your slender figure. You can feel your face heat up even more. You crossed your arms to cover your bare breasts. He frowned in discontent and easily pulled them away and pinned them above your head.

"[Name]-chin has a really nice body~" he purred.

"A-A-A-Atsushi…why are you doing this? Can't you stop this and just act cute just like before?"

"That's exactly why I am doing this. I don't want you to see me as a cute little kid. I want you to see me as a man [Name]-chin." He pulled something from the bedside table's drawer. It was a hair tie. He pulled his long purple hair in a messy tie. And that made him look hot and manly in your eyes.

"Now that my sweet candy has been unwrapped…itadakimasu~" he said in his usual childish tone.

Murasakibara's tongue licked the soft mounds of your flesh impatiently and sucked your nipples, making you moan again. He also pressed kisses between your breasts. He ran his tongue across your chest down to your flat stomach, making your body tense up. His fingers also traced your warm skin moving lower and lower until he reached your wet core. He scooped your pooling moisture there with his fingertip and licked it clean.

"So sweet…"

He spread your legs apart and brought his face close to your wet flower.

"D-D-Don't look so closely Atsushi…" you said embarrassedly.

"[Name]-chin feels soft and wet…" he said as he squeezed your folds of flesh with his fingers.

"A-Ahh…" you let out a moan as he continued to examine your womanhood.

You moaned louder when you felt him pull your folds apart.

"Ouch! I-It hurts Atsushi…you're tearing me apart…" he did not stop spreading your entrance wide open and it hurt like hell. You felt being ripped apart.

"Ahh!" you exclaimed in pain as you felt his finger pushed inside your hole. He stirred your insides with his long finger while still spreading your folds apart.

"A-Atsushi…" he inserted more fingers inside you. He began to thrust them in and out of your entrance. He began slow but eventually become fast and forceful. You felt a coil in your stomach to tighten. Then eventually you reached your boiling point and released a slippery thick fluid in his fingers. He brought his wet fingers in to his mouth and sucked on them.

"You're really sweet, [Name]-chin."

Murasakibara stroked your smooth legs, moving upwards to your thighs and in your womanhood.

"Oh…you still have a lot of that sweet liquid~" He purred as he saw your juices continuously flow from your opening. He once again brought his face between your legs.

He swept his tongue into your folds. He rubbed the small knob of flesh above your slit and then he playfully bit on it. You let out a high-pitched scream. He seemed to be amused with your reaction that he repeated the action again.

"S-Stop that…A-Atsushi…it…h-hurts…"

Hearing your protests, he opted to plunge his tongue inside. You moaned loudly. He reached unbelievably deep inside you. He began to lick your insides, making you grip tightly on the sheets. It felt so good that your lower half was involuntarily twitching. His mouth feels hot against your own heat. You came again for the second time; more fluid gushed into Murasakibara's awaiting mouth. He slurped all of your cum and licked his lips in satisfaction.

The purple head pulled his shirt off of his body, showing you his wonderfully formed muscles. Your eyes trailed all over his torso.

"Like what you see, [Name]-chin? You can touch me if you want~"

You bashfully traced his muscles with a finger and he slightly twitched.

"It tickles [Name]-chin~" he grabbed your hands and brought them down on the waistband of his pants. You unzipped it and you pulled them down his hips. He did the rest and kicked the pants off of him down the bed. He was left with only a plain darkly colored pair of boxers. There was a big bulge situated on his crotch. You bit on your lip at the sight before your eyes.

Without a word he took off his boxers and exposing his huge erection in to your hazy eyes.

"_Long hair…long arms…long legs…long fingers…long tongue…and now…long…he's too long and also…big…Everything about Atsushi is long and big…"_

He pinned your arms on both sides of your head.

"W-Wait Atsushi…AHH!" he immediately thrust his huge penis inside your opening.

"A-Atsushi…it hurts like hell…you're so big…you're tearing my…pull out…" you said between your loud moans.

"[Name]-chin…you're squeezing me too much…you're so tight…"

Despite the discomfort he was feeling due to your tightness, he continued to thrust in and out of you.

"Ahh!" you continued to scream at his every thrust. He's too big. It really hurts like you have never felt before. You felt tears rolled down on your cheeks. He noticed your tears and he gently wiped them away.

"I'm sorry [Name]-chin…"

After the long painful minutes, you began to feel good from his deep thrusts.

"M-More…Atsushi…"

"There! Hit me there one more time...Ahh~" you began to match his pace and thrust your hips against his.

"You seem to enjoy this. [Name]-chin has become a very naughty girl…" He teased.

"S-Shut up." You wrapped your legs around his waist.

"F-Faster Atsushi!"

"Hm!"

"Ahh…I'm so close…"

"Me too… [Name]-chin…" he pressed his lips against yours, muffling your moans and screams. You wrapped your arms and legs tighter around him as his tongue and manhood touch your insides in the most pleasurable way.

Then you reached your climax, for the third time, your fluids gushed from your opening and flooding his manhood. After few more thrusts, he also climaxed and filled you with his hot and creamy semen.

He pulled out his member but he stayed on top of you. His hand gently pushed up your face, making your lips touch with his.

"I-I love you [Name]-chin." He said to you looking straight into your eyes. You giggled at his current image: his face was bright red.

"You're so cute Atsushi."

"Stop calling me cute [Name]-chin or else I'll get mad." He said, pouting. You chuckled at his expression.

"But you are Atsushi…" you teased.

"Don't call men cute!" you can tell that he's now upset.

"Okay okay…I love you too Atsushi." You pressed your lips with his.

"Are you ready for round two, [Name]-chin?" you eagerly nodded in response. His lips began to press butterfly kisses on your collarbone when the door suddenly opened.

"I'm back Atsushi!" greeted the man who has one eye covered under his fringe.

"Eh?!" Himuro was frozen in place as he saw the two of you making out. Murasakibara got off of you in an instant and you immediately grabbed the duvet to cover your naked body. You felt that being caught while at _it_ is really embarrassing.

"N-No! Go ahead you two. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'm going. Next time, make sure the door is locked okay." With that he walked out of the room and shut the door.

The two of you exchanged confused looks and just laughed it off then resumed what you have started.


End file.
